


I suck at this

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Liam finds a note on his doorstep
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I suck at this

**Author's Note:**

> Words with a strikethrough are crossed out

Liam opened the door and looked around. Strange. Someone has rung the doorbell but no one was here. He looked down and saw a folded up note. He picked it up and read it.

_~~Dear Liam~~ _

_~~Sup Liam?~~ _

_~~Hey Liam~~ _

_Liam_

_I... This is is hard. Really hard. I... have... ~~feelings~~ UGH I HATE THIS!_

_Ok so I have feelings. For someone. And these... feelings... are like icky. But like good icky. Like happy icky?_

_And being around ~~you~~ THIS PERSON is very... nice even though they're a total dumbass. And they've got some issues to deal with. But I guess that's kinda why I like em. They get me. They're stubborn as hell too so they refuse to give up on me. And they... they.... fuck. They make me wanna be a better person and shit._

_Plus their face isn't the worst thing in the world I guess._

_Umm also I guess my point is this person may or may not possibly kinda sorta maybe be you.... yeah. So... do what you want with that. Or don't. I don't care._

_Fuck I suck at this._

_~~Theo~~ _

_~~Theo~~ _

_Theo_

Huh, Liam thought. He reread the note, putting a face to all the words. And then he smiled.


End file.
